


Sea Siren

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, mermaid, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Scott makes a new friend when she is washed off her father's ship one stormy night.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Siren

Seven year old Jenny shut her eyes at the idea of her impending death.

I'm so sorry, papa! Forgive me, please, was the thought that flashed into her mind before something was tugging her up towards the surface. Jenny's head broke free from the ocean's angry arm and she began to cough violently.

"It's alright, take it easy, wee one…" a soft, reassuring voice was telling her.

Jenny finally thought to open her eyes and gasped loudly at who had rescued her.

"A mermaid…" she breathed in wonder at the creature who was helping her to float.

"Is that what your kind call me?" the mermaid asked, tilting her head to the side with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She was a beautiful creature, with hair such a deep shade of red it appeared black in the dark night and an Irish burr that Jenny found pleasing to listen to.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I am called Morgandy," she answered with a smile. "And you?"

"Jenny," she answered squeaking in fear as a wave crashed down on top of them.

"I do apologize, but the king is in a bit of a temper at the moment," Morgandy stated as another wave crashed near them.

"Why?" Jenny asked as Morgandy began to swim towards the Jackdaw, which was at this moment, just a speck on the horizon.

Morgandy shrugged. "He often has these temper tantrums, to be honest with you. Even the smallest thing set him off," she answered causally. "I need you to hang on."

Jenny awkwardly climbed onto Morgandy's back, where the mermaid began to swim at a breakneck speed towards the Jackdaw. Within about ten minutes, the girl and the mermaid were side by side with the ship.

"Papa!" Jenny shouted, waving her arms to get the attention of the pirate captain, who couldn't hear her over the ruckus of the storm. "It's no use!"

"Calm, wee one," Morgandy soothed the agitated Jenny. "We'll ride out the storm together, and once it quelshes, we shall grab his attention, alright?" Jenny nodded, trying to keep from shivering as the mermaid floated on her back with Jenny on her stomach.

From this position, they could take in each other clearly.

Jenny was a cute seven year old with dark strawberry blonde curls that she wore in a single braid, twinkling brown eyes and fair skin. She wore sopping wet trousers, a shirt, and her feet were bare.

Morgandy was a young eighteen year old mer, with dark red curls, deep sapphire eyes, and a smattering of freckles which crossed over her nose onto both cheeks. Her smile flashed deep dimples and her figure was curvy and graceful. Her tail was a brilliant shade of teal blue and she wore several necklaces that looked as though they had been made from various items found in a shipwreck.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Jenny asked Morgandy out of curiosity.

Morgandy shrugged.

"I've no reason to wear one," she answered in an innocent tone of voice, looking up as the stormy sky began to return back to normal. "Not yet- save your voice. I'll tell you when you can start to shout, alright?"

Jenny nodded, shivering heavily now.

Half an hour later, the storm had calmed down and then Morgandy allowed for Jenny to raise her voice.

"Here!" she shouted through chattering teeth as a loud ruckus took place on deck. A small rowboat was lowered, powered by a dark skinned man, and with another man with a lantern in hand and striking similarities to Jenny.

"Jenny!" bellowed the man, his eyes widening at the creature who his daughter was using as a floating device. "Come here, my child…" He reached down and scooped her up, wrapping her in his coat before turning to face the mermaid. "Thank you."

She smiled at him before asking, "Is there any chance that I can join your crew?"


End file.
